Ginkōei
Ginkōei (銀光栄 Ginkouei) is powerful apparition. Unlike many demons of his level, Ginkōei is nomadic, never claiming any territory or making one place his home, constantly roaming the countryside in search of power and strong opponents. Appearance Ginkōei bears the appearance of a man in his early adulthood, however, in reality, is much older. He possesses narrow, red eyes, and long, flowing white hair, white in the top-half, and dark black in the lower. Ginkōei wears attire very similar to that of the Shinigami, consisting of a white shitagi, full black kosode and hakama, however, he wears what appear to be zori as opposed to waraji. As a final accessory, Ginkōei wears a dark blue cloak over his entire ensemble. Personality Ginkōei is a demon without the things known as 'positive emotions', for the most part. Usually grumpy, he does understand the truth about being a demon and searches for the true strength of spirit. Even when his life is in danger, he refuses to back. Enemies are taken aback by his unorthodox fighting style and he achieved greater victories than his abilities would suggest. He is driven by a fierce, persistent determination to win and his guts in battle have proved to let him get a favorable result. Ginkōei certainly enjoys a good scrap; that is to say, that he will relish in any battle that he partakes in. Bloodlust can be witnessed in his eyes; cutting down all those who threaten him and his loved ones. However, despite how cynical and anti-social he outwardly behaves, the sides of himself that he reveals in casual moments exposes his good inner nature. He cannot hide his true feelings. Additionally, he is a rather calm individual; rarely, if ever losing his cool and always having a witty remark to return to his opponents. Finally, Ginkōei does indeed care for the human race despite his words; this is what enables him to wield the Tessaiga. History Equipment Tessaiga's Sheath (鉄砕牙の鞘, Tessaiga no Saya): The scabbard of Tessaiga, it is a scabbard of notable power, as it is capable of containing a blade as strong as Tessaiga within itself. The sheath is capable of projecting barriers which can deflect some of the strongest of attacks, however, the scabbard is not without it's own limits, and after taking so much damage, it can, and will, break and must be repaired. The sheath is also capable of summoning the Tessaiga from a distance. Powers & Abilities Longevity: As a demon, Ginkōei, while not immortal, has a lifespan which outstrips that of a human by many centuries, and he ages much slower than a human would. Master Swordsman: Specialising in using his blade for combat, Ginkōei can be thought of as a self-taught master in the use of his sword, becoming even more capable with every fight in his past. His overall skill allows him to fight evenly with other sword masters without issue, and he has the skill to make precise and lethal attacks without effort. Immense Demonic Power: Ginkōei is a very old demon, and possesses an immense amount of demonic power, and, in addition to his combat skills, makes him an extremely formidable opponent. The amount of power Ginkōei possesses can be felt at great distances, and has a tendency to make people break into a cold sweat of pure and utter fear. His demonic energy is a bright yellow. Enhanced Strength: Ginkōei, as a demon, possesses far greater strength than a human, able to lift things several times his own size above his head. His strength has actually developed over time due to training with the Tessaiga, which was initially far too heavy for him to wield properly due to being made of his own fang, however, he trained in his younger days to overcome this, and his strength rapidly grew. Enhanced Speed: Ginkōei is notably very speedy, due to his status as a high-class demon, this speed is purely natural. With speed on the level Ginkōei possesses, he is easily able to overwhelm opponents under his own level with movements they cannot possibly comprehend, and can match even opponents who specialise in speed-based combat with effort. Enhanced Durability: Being a high-class demon, Ginkōei is capable of taking a rather insane amount of damage. Due to his demonic nature, he possesses a stronger skin and body than a human, and can shrug off most things that would kill a human or even a Shinigami. Even the likes of a wound to a heart serve only to make him angry. :Healing Factor: Ginkōei possesses a very effective healing factor, which allows him to naturally heal from critical wounds within a day. He is also able to channel his demonic energy into a specific wounded location to quickly speed up the healing process. Weapon Tessaiga (鉄砕牙, The Fang Smashing Through Iron): Ginkōei's signature weapon, the Tessaiga is a sword created by a demon swordsmith using Ginkōei's own fang. Known as the "sword of destruction", the Tessaiga appears as a seemingly-regular, and battered, katana. Even in this form, Ginkōei is surprisingly a threat with it. However, when the Tessaiga's full potential is being used, it takes a form resembling a curved falchion, with a fur "guard", and it is around the size of Ginkōei himself. In this form, it can also be seen as a "fang", befitting the name and the base of it's creation. The Tessaiga is a unique weapon that only transforms if the user cares for humans, and has Demon Energy. Though the former was not of his own request, Ginkōei still fits both criteria, he is able to wield his weapon flawlessly. The Tessaiga is a unique weapon with the capacity for endless evolution. When the Tessaiga kills an enemy, or, in some cases, if an individual wills it, the Tessaiga can absorb a particular ability from them, or gain a new trait related to the abilities of the defeated. There seems to be no true limit to exactly how many abilities the Tessaiga can absorb, and every time it absorbs an ability, it gains a new transformation. Strangely, the Tessaiga appears to be sentient on some level. It is able to communicate with Ginkōei through pulsating, which Ginkōei himself seems to be able to understand. It can tell Ginkōei when it wants to be drawn, and guide him, giving him advice in it's own way. *'Transformed State:' In it's transformed state, Tessaiga expands into a blade nearly the size of Ginkōei himself, and resembles a falchion, and the crossguard changes from metal into something similar to fur. **'Kaze no Kizu' (風の傷 Scar of the Wind): The Tessaiga's first, and most well-known ability. Utilizing this technique is a sign of beginning mastery over the Tessaiga. Channeling his Demon Energy through the blade, Ginkōei is capable of releasing a large wave of demon energy that is capable of destroying up to 100 demons in one stroke. At first, Ginkōei had to be able to see the Scar of the Wind, a phenomenon that can only be seen by demons within air currents, but he soon gained the ability to use the Kaze no Kizu at will after mastering it, and the technique essentially wrapped around his blade. Trivia *The Tessaiga is very similar in some respects to a Zanpakutō wielded by the Shinigami. It has a "base form", an "enhanced form", special abilities, and some degree of sentience. Reportedly, Tite Kubo, author and creator of BLEACH stated that he based Zanpakutō off of the Tessaiga. *Ginkōei was very difficult for Darkrai to get off the ground, due to an inability to find a decent appearance and name. At one point, Ginkōei might have been a girl. **Additionally, Ginkōei's name (as a male) was going to be "Ginseika" (銀精華 Silver Flower), because Darkrai was thinking of his girlfriend, whose name contains "Hana", which can mean flower. Then he decided that name would be nowhere near intimidating enough. Category:Demon Category:Original Characters Category:Male